Akatsuki
by NakabaChan
Summary: Okay, I know I wrote Link and my OC as a couple, but I'm just warning you- I'm very indecisive and I'm not sure if that's how it's gonna turn out. The basic idea of this story is, Link is "Adult Link," and is in the world in which the Ocarina of Time took place. He stumbles across a desert village, and meets a young thief. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I deeply appreciate you reading this far, and if you're looking for good material, well,**

**this wouldn't really be the place to look. I mean, this is my first fanfiction that I am posting. I wrote one before, but it was so terrible that I deleted it before I got to the third chapter. Please be gentle if possible when criticizing me because I have a habit of taking judgement in a very extreme way. Of course, I don't want your opinion to seem different than it really is if you're trying to be as gentle as possible. I'm basically just writing now because I feel like it, so I should probably stop. However, before I go, I'd just like to say that our main character, Akatsuki, is a girl character that I made up. And yes, the male character is Link, from none other than the Legend Of Zelda series. I'm a little obsessed... :) So, enjoy!**

The wind lifted the sand between the crumbling huts, and stung my eyes. Underneath small blankets were people, huddling in small clusters, desperately trying to get the attention of the passersby. I am doing my best not to stare, but I can't help it. I feel so horrible for them. This is their entire life- always afraid of what will happen next, where their next meal will come from, or if there will even be one at all. Having been in and out of that situation myself, I feel a pain in my heart whenever I step outside. My long, red braid bounced against my back as I jogged down the street, occasionaly . It was surprisingly cold here. It is normally hot and dry here. My stomach feels twisted- something isn't right here. I begin to approach the market, which is near the center of our village. I dug around in pockets, searching for a coin or something for trade. I didn't find any.

I looked longingly at the shiny, red apples. Just sitting there, unattended. I felt my stomach rumble. No one was watching me. I took a few steps back, and then started into a run, making sure to hit the box with the apples. Many of them fell to the ground, causing quite a bit of commotion. I fell to the ground, behind the cart, where I grabbed the apples. I darted between the villagers, trying to "disappear" somewhere within the crowd. My knees began to ache, but I didn't dare stop. My pointed ears tingled for a moment. They were following me. They were right behind me. I could feel their rage from here.

My legs felt as though they were being trampled by the kings horses. I felt a tear gather in my eye, but I pushed on.

" Look out!" The world was spinning and blending together. Many silouhettes were above me, looking down. The apples I had had gone everywhere. The people were wrestling eachother to the ground in a futile attempt to get food. Only one person remained standing above me. I couldn't make out much of their face, but I knew that, whoever this person was, was very kind. I felt a gloved hand fall on my arm. I opened my mouth to speak, but no noise came out. I tried to sit up, but I was too dizzy. I fought against the approaching darkness, but it seemed so inviting. I eventually gave in to the darkness.

When I awoke, I was in my small hut again, curled up on the floor, underneath a ragged quilt I had made in my childhood. _It must've all been a dream, _I thought to myself, and I stood up, shaky on my feet. I folded the blanket, and put it at the back of my hut. I turned back towards the door, and I nearly passed out. A figure clad in a green tunic with a sword and shield strapped to his back. His sandy hair fell just past his eyes, but his pointed ears, not unlike mine, poked through. He had warm, blue eyes, accented by his smile. My heart fluttered for a moment, and I felt my face turn pink. I took a deep breath, and looked straight in his eyes.

" Wha...What are you doing here?" I tried to use my fiercest voice, but it was difficult when looking at him.

" You hit me on the street, and you ended up in a heap on the ground, so I brought you here."

I looked around for a moment. _Hold on- this is my house! How did this stalker know I live here?_

" How did you know I live here?"

" You live here? I've been visiting this hut for years, every time I pass by here. I've never seen you here before." He raised an eyebrow.

**End of chapter 1. Thanks for reading this far! **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt as though I had been punched in the head.

" Wha.. Wha... What?" He looked confused. My shoulders tensed.

" I have never seen you here before." _There must be a mistake. There must be a mistake._

" Um... What's your name?" It was like someone was stepping on my windpipe. I took a deep breath.

" My name is Link. What's your name?" _He looks like a good person. I can sense he is experiencing hardship._

_He smells like a farm or something. He must have brought me here because it's the farthest house from the town square! He's gonna rob me, or kill me, or something! Someone! HELP ME! No, I have to remain calm. Breath in, breath out._

I stood up quickly, shaky on my legs, but I stayed straight. I slowly moved my left hand hand towards my waist, ready to grab the leather dagger in my belt. In a swift movement, I had my blade at his neck.

" Leave. Now," I threatened in a low voice. I was praying that Link couldn't hear the quiver in my voice. I hardly even noticed the cold blade lightly pressed against my neck. I used my periferal vision to glance at it. It was a long sword, with a purple hilt and a blue blade. It seemed to glow in it's own light. I couldn't breathe. I stared straight into his bright, blue eyes. He stared back at me, looking a little sad.

" I'm sorry..." I whispered, " I think you should go."

He slid the sword back into it's sheath on his back, and walked out. I saw him give one last look as he left. I stood there, and stared out the door. The knife fell from my hands and landed on the floor. I slid to my knees, and tore my gaze away. My stomach rumbled- I was famished after all that. I remembered all those ruby-red apples that I was **so close** to getting. If _he_ hadn't gotten in the way, I would be happily devouring fruits right now. I mean, he did bring me back home, and he tried to take care of me, but I wouldn't have to go back outside and steal more food! This time, I might even be suspected! I rolled onto my back, and studied the ceiling.

My thoughts bounced off the walls. _They'll suspect me! I'll be sent to jail! That means... I'll probably have to stay inside for awhile...The whole day, at least! Auugh! _I knew I had to stay hungry that night, so I closed my eyes, and dosed off.

When I awoke, it was pitch-black outside. I knew that vendors were still out there, though. They lined the streets with bright candles at night- I would stick out like a sore thumb. I stood up, stretched, and took one step outside. The fresh air of the night calmed me down. I took one more step, but then I tripped on a...something. I blindly searched for what I tripped on, and found a small, burlap bag. Inside was five coins, and two of the apples from earlier. There was even a note, that said,

_Why not try __**paying**__ for these next time?_

_- Link_

Something about how he wrote it seemed like he was teasing me. I dashed back inside of my hut, and devoured the apple. I spat out the seeds and stems. ( Outside, of course.) After I had polished off both, I realized that I probably should've saved the other one for later, but it's too late now. Whatever.

Whoa- hold on. I threatened him with a knife, and he still brings me food? He is really weird. I mean, I never would've done that for another person.

He really is something different. He walked in a modest sort of way- he wasn't the type to think highly of himself. I placed the bag in a corner, along with the note, and laid back down. I couldn't remain still for more than five seconds- his image just wouldn't leave my mind. I kept pushing the idea out of my mind, but it refused to be ignored. I sucked in a deep breath.

I am going to go find him. I _need_ to go find him.

I grabbed the bag, ( coins and note still inside) and ran outside of my house.


End file.
